Betrayal
by YoseiNoAme
Summary: What's ugly about betrayal? You can't expect it from your enemy. WARNING: This might offend Erza Scarlet's fans. I warned you so if you are just looking for some reason to bash Juvia or my work, kindly fuck off.


**©DISCLAIMER:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **It belongs to Mashima-sama. I'm just a fan trying to make a story about my OTP!**

 **ΩΩΩ**

Forgiveness is the best form of love. It takes a strong person to say sorry and an even stronger person to forgive and as Juvia Lockser stared at the piece of glossy paper crumpled at the edge in her hand she has no idea where would she get the strength she badly need to forgive. Of all people she could be the most forgiving one, the one who can just simply shake everything off but not that one.

In her heart she badly wanted to but how?

Can a sorry erase the amount of pain brooding inside her?

Can anyone quench the turmoil within her?

The very first drop of the rain on the ground marked the beginning of the storm hovering above Magnolia and for once Fairy Tail was quite silent with only the breathing of the mages could be heard. Everyone was waiting where the growing disaster will lead three of their strong mages.

The one causing the sorrowful rain, the rain woman herself, Juvia Lockser.

The one who had always been involve with Juvia, the only living devil slayer of his generation, Gray Fullbuster.

And the one no one thought would be involve in such a mess that they were yet to know, the fairy queen herself, Titania Erza Scarlet.

"Sorry."

In the silence of the guild, Erza's whispered apology was like the thunder that torn the silence of the darkened sky and figuratively speaking that was what she just did to the blunette standing right in front of her.

Erza torn Juvia Lockser in the most unthinkable way that if she just stab her with one of her many swords because she just happened to think it would be cool, it would have been forgiven with a smile, but sleeping with her boyfriend right under her nose? God how they can explain that to her?

In her hand was the evidence someone sent her. It was the picture of them from the last Harvest Festival kissing and entering Gray's apartment. Juvia was expecting they would deny it because she was hoping that maybe someone just wanted to ruin them.

She hoped for nothing.

Gray admitted it himself while saying sorry but since Juvia's palm did the talking for her he had been silent while staring on the floor. He knew how damned he is because he royally screwed up.

Juvia badly want to forgive them when she heard both of them say sorry but damn them and their stupid apology. She knew in the deepest part of her heart that they actually meant it but the wound they carved in her already bleeding heart was just way deeper than the first stub she got.

Knowing that her boyfriend, the man she loved ever since the first time they met, just cheated on her was terribly horrible and the fact that he cheated with their friend, the one she strongly respect, was definitely the icing on top!

"Why?" she badly wanted to know why.

Was it something she did?

Did she gave them reason to hurt her so much that she can no longer feel her heart beating or twisting in pain. She felt so numb with what they did.

The man she loves and the friend whom she thought supports her so much betrayed her trust.

"It just happened." Erza knew her excuse was lame but she knew nothing she would say could ever change what she did. Juvia was the last person she would want to hurt but she just did and she could not express how sorry she is.

"It just happened?" Juvia dryly laughed. "So Juvia can run your heart with a water sword right now and I can get away with it by saying it just fucking happened?" every word that passed through her lips were laced with venom and anger no one had ever expected to come from her. As Juvia stood in the middle of the guild waiting for Erza or Gray to say something the rain outside was getting stronger and the wind was beating hard on the windows, the hinges barely able to hold the force.

But it's not the storm that scared everyone in attendance to witness the spectacle.

The gloom that surrounds Juvia and the hollowness in her eyes made even Natsu Dragneel recoil in cold.

Hell halt no fury with a Juvia Lockser scorned.

She's the ocean and when the ocean is angered, it doesn't cry, it conquers.

"Answer me because it will be the only chance you'll have to tell Juvia anything."

Juvia's eyes that no longer have its usual gleam stared hard on Erza's guilty eyes. The intensity of the wrath written in those cerulean blue orbs made the redhead looked down in shame. "I'm really sorry. I wasn't thinking when I did what I did. I have no excuse because I know what I did was horrible."

That made Juvia laughs without humor once more. "Horrible," she scoffed. "You're taking it lighter than it is _Titania._ " If the sarcasm in her voice wasn't enough to make Erza and everyone uncomfortable and completely disturbed, Juvia's next words certainly did. "It's disgusting. You are disgusting! No apology or feeling sorry would ever make Juvia forgive you because right now in my eyes you are nothing but a traitor whore! Juvia can't believe you did it to me!"

"If it was just Gray-sa—if it was just Gray who did it, Juvia would have understood. Him," she said pointing at the ice mage. "Cheating on me," she continued beating her hand on her chest where her numb heart seemed to cease beating after everything she discovered. "It could be explained by maybe I'm not really good enough. That I'm not a good girlfriend and my love probably had been too much that he wants out from our relationship but you, what did I ever do to you, Erza? Was Juvia a bad friend to you? Did Juvia give any reason for you to do this to me? Enlighten me because it doesn't make sense."

It was there, it was faint but Gray heard how Juvia's cold and calmed yet angry voice broke when she said his name. He knew she's hurting and he could not take it anymore. He knew it was his fault. Juvia can hurt him or push him but he can't see her like that anymore so he did what he'd been itching to do since he admitted what he did, he hugged her tight, whispering sorry to her ears. "I'm so sorry Juvia. I didn't mean this to happen. I love you and I don't know what got into me th—" he stopped talking when he realized how stiff Juvia became when he touched her and how her breathing halted. It seemed like for the first time she held antipathy with the way he's so closed to her.

When he felt her moved Gray tightly shut his eyes willing himself to wake up from that nightmare he had been having since after the Harvest Festival and he woke up naked with his friend Erza who was as naked as he was and the mistake he did became apparent. He knew by then that he did something that will cost him the most important woman in his life.

The moment he felt Juvia slipped from his hold using her water body he knew all is over but he just can't accept it. He refused to accept it.

"You know how much Juvia loves you. You showed Juvia the sun and chased away the rain but Juvia never knew you would turn it into storm," she said shaking her head. "Rejecting Juvia. Leaving Juvia without a word. Taking Juvia for granted. Making Juvia feel so stupid more than a few times. Those things Juvia can forgive but was Juvia not enough after you said you love me and you have to cheat on her and to make it more _fun_ you did it with your friend. Pray tell Juvia, was Erza better in bed than me? Was she such a good fuck or it's just your love for me not that strong enough?"

"Juvia please—"

"Please what? You think Juvia would be foolishly in love that I am just going to forgive what you two did to me? Juvia knew something happened but I did not know it involve you tumbled in sheets with the one and only Erza Whoring Scarlet."

If there were those who are not yet convinced that Juvia can be a bitch when she's actually pissed they finally get what it needs for it to be proven. The sweet and genuinely kind water mage just shed her halo and exchanged it for a pair of fangs dripping with venom that might just kill the snakes in front of her.

"No Juvia. Don't say things like that," Gray pleaded. "I know we hurt you but you don't mean anything you just said. Come on. You're not like that."

It's funny how Juvia suddenly find everything to be so hilarious. Her laughers came again as dry as the sand in the desert. "It looks like _my_ Gray- _sama_ doesn't like the Juvia he's seeing. I'm so hurt that I can feel nothing right now. There's a void inside me that you caused. Killing you with my bare hands right now won't even make me flinch so do me the favour of not staining my hands with the blood of a traitor like you!

"Juvia plea—"

"Don't!" she snapped when Gray tried to touch her again. "Just don't. Juvia won't let you touch me again. I don't even wanna hear your voice. I don't ever want to see you again! I am definitely done with you Gray Fullbuster. I want to wish for your happiness but unlike you, I'm not a liar." The fury in her eyes let everyone know that the words she said were nothing but the truth.

Her anger filled face turned darker when she faced Erza. "You know what," she started with a mocking smile. "I wished for your happiness too because you had been really supportive. I hoped that one day will come that Jellal-san will be able to finish atoning his sins and he can finally come back to you. But Juvia changed her mind about wishing for your happiness. Juvia thinks a snake like you doesn't deserve a man like him. So what I wish is for you is to rot in hell, _Titania."_

Her words hang in the air and no one dared follow her when she left, not even Gajeel because he knew better than anyone to face the raging catastrophe named Juvia Lockser. Her footsteps left nothing but eerie silence.

Who said that when you finally got the man you love to be in a relationship with you everything will be all rainbows and butterfly?

Sometimes a twist of fate will shutter everything. One mistake will be enough to ruin all things.

Hurting someone by accident won't change its effect. Betrayal, intended or not, will always be as it is – betrayal.

What's ugly about betrayal?

You can't expect it from your enemy.

It has to be someone so dear and Juvia Lockser just had a taste of it from her dearest one or should it be the one who used to be her dearest because they are no more. And she was just slapped with that truth that there are just some things that only God can forgive even how pure someone's heart can be.

 **ΩΩΩ**

 **This came from nowhere and you guys might hate me with what I wrote but I had to do it anyway. It's a one shot and feel free to criticize me. This is just how I imagined it will be when what Graza shippers were wishing for is to happen. For Gray and Erza to happen they need to betray Juvia and doing so won't be so pretty.**

 **Hope you liked it even so it's a bit anti-Erza.**

 **Sincerely yours,**

 **YoseiNoAme**


End file.
